


Let The Flames Begin

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, het fic, how does one even write straight sex, jen you're lucky i love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an asshole. The band knows it, the fans know it but most don't believe it. But can that all change because of one girl? gASP SO CLICHE BUT SHUT UP I SUCK AT SUMMARIES THIS ISN'T EVEN FOR YOU IT'S FOR MY BAE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN A HUNDRED YEARS SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING HET. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. HOW DOES ONE NOT BE GAY.
> 
> tbh knowing me larry and/or ziam might sneak it's way in here because i am WEAK. (ok 100% in there bcuz i need jesus)
> 
> This is a gift for Jen because she's my bae and is helping me code my site and I love her.
> 
> Also, this is told from Niall's point of view because... just because.
> 
> ALSO! Zayn is still in the band because fuck you that's why. This isn't 100% canon. This is probably like 10% canon. Maybe.

The fans had been asking for it since the tour started and they were finally going to do it. No Control. They hadn't done it at soundcheck because they wanted it to be a surprise and all that, because they were _nice guys_ or whatever their management wanted to portray them as. Harry was a nice guy, everyone knew that. A bit of a sex addict, though, which they'd all found out during the X Factor after walking in on him jerking off more times than they could remember... and then, eventually, him, Zayn, and Liam walking in on Louis and Harry in various positions in the middle of intercourse. Zayn was... a bit vain but still kind of not very confident in himself. Louis was the sassy, sarcastic asshole that was actually a tiny, cuddly teddybear. Liam was the giant, cuddly teddybear. And then there was himself. Niall. The one a lot of fans thought was this nice guy but ask any of the guys in the band (even the actual band, the guys that played the guitars and stuff) or security of anyone that worked with them. Some fans that had met him would readily tell you that, yes, Niall was an asshole. He blamed it on him being the only single member of the band. The only _straight_ member of the band. Liam had been "straight' until finding out Zayn was bisexual then he'd gotten curious and, well, now they were engaged, even though the whole world still thought Zayn was engaged to Perrie. Honestly, a lot of their fans could be such idiots. And he couldn't even blame it on age because a lot of them were in their twenties now, just like him and the guys. It was awful, really, but at least he didn't have to worry about them being illegal to sleep with...

Alright, so maybe being single wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him.

As the song ended, he looked over to the side of the stage, a lazy smile on his face, scanning over the crowd. There were a bunch of young girls, some of them too young, so he did nothing more than just wave at them, listening to Liam talking about how this was their "loudest crowd yet" but... he said that all the time. Whatever, it still made the crowd scream, no matter where they were. It was then that he saw something he didn't usually see at one of their concerts. A girl dressed in all black with some sort of... band shirt or something. He couldn't make out what it was but it looked... graphic. And not in a sexual way. More like in a bloody, gross, zombie kind of way. And she was wearing combat boots that looked like actual, military issued combat boots. Next to her was another girl (well, he supposed they were women, since they didn't look in the seventeen in younger category but they couldn't be much older than him and the lads, either) who was dressed more "appropriately" for a One Direction show. She was actually wearing one of their shirts, a pair of jeans, and what looked like a pair of black Vans. Both girls had brown hair, on the longer side, but one was on the taller side and the other... she was _tiny._ It made him chuckle, a brow arching when the taller girl looked up, grinning wickedly before nudging the girl next to her (so... Zombie Shirt and Short Girl were friends... interesting) and causing Short Girl to look up. She froze then, looking at him, and Niall laughed, waving and, what the hell, throwing in a wink. The look on the shorter girl's face was priceless and the taller girl seemed to be finding this all rather amusing because she gave a thumbs up.

Liam was finished speaking now so he had to go get ready to sing but he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder, back at the two girls, and letting out another laugh, loud enough to get the other lads' attention because the Zombie Girl was tugging the Short Girl through the crowd to get closer to the stage. She looked like she was used to handling large crowds. The Short Girl... not so much. Or maybe she was still awestruck because she had this ridiculous, goofy smile on her face that was actually adorable. He shook his head, listening to Liam introduce their last song, Girl Almighty, and then he found himself getting lost in the moment, goofing around with the other boys on stage, waving to the crowd, and he nearly forgot about Zombie and Shorty until he wandered back over to that side of the stage and saw them again, goofily dancing together and singing along to the song. Honestly, he was shocked that Zombie Girl knew the words, or seemed to know them, and that she looked to be actually enjoying herself because she looked like she belonged at some metal concert or something, not dancing around to one of their songs. 

As the song ended, curiosity got the best of him, and he addressed the crowd. More specifically, the two girls that had stopped dancing and were now looking at him. Well, the Short Girl was _staring_ at him and the Zombie Girl was laughing, maybe saying something, because Short Girl was blushing like mad.

"Oi! I've got a question for the two lovely ladies here in the front," he said, walking closer to the edge of the stage and pointing at first the Zombie Girl, who started laughing all over again, and then to the Short Girl, who looked ready to faint now that his attention was obviously on her, but did manage a small wave. "What the hell is your friend wearing?"

The crowd was screaming, bloody idiots, he wasn't even talking to them. Why couldn't they just _shut up_ for a minute, Christ...

The Short Girl was saying something but he couldn't hear it so, what the hell, he motioned for security to take his mic from him and bring it over to the two girls. The Short Girl was bright red and her friend even seemed to be blushing now and the crowd was screaming even more (it was actually annoying) but the mic finally got to the two of them and the Short Girl took it but couldn't seem to talk. He could hear her giggling, though, and it was cute, but then Zombie Girl took the mic, smirking at her friend, and saying, "It's a Cannibal Corpse shirt. By the way, I'm Keira, and this is Jen, and she loves you."

Short Girl, Jen, was now beyond red and she turned to smack her friend in the shoulder, which only made her friend laugh harder as she handed the mic over to security before grabbing it again last minute and saying, "While you're in New Jersey, go to Wawa," and then the crowd was going crazy again (what the fuck was Wawa?) and security was coming back with his mic and he was left staring at the two girls for a moment before Liam was calling his name, sounding kind of annoyed, a look of disapproval on his face, but Niall ignored it. He gave one last wink, looking directly at Jen just to watch how she blushed again and tried to hide behind her friend, and the look on his face was far from disapproval as he exited the stage, ignoring the other lads. He had two things to do before the night ended.

First, he was going to Google just what the hell a "cannibal corpse" was and second, he was going to find a Wawa because it seemed to be quite popular here in the states, or at least New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in New Jersey, Jen does not. Everyone who goes not know what Wawa is needs to come to NJ and get some because they're amazing. That is all. Texting other countries doesn't cost money in this fic because it's fiction so shut up. Also, this is the song Niall clicked on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAIX2vISe3M

The first thing Niall did when they got back on the tour bus (they were staying in New Jersey for about a week, maybe more, and would be staying in a hotel somewhere in the state, he didn't even know) was pull out his phone and go to Google. He typed in "cannibal corpse" and clicked enter, making a face when he saw results. He was right, it was some sort of... band. A metal band, he was guessing, judging by the album art and the actual title of the band. Curious, but a bit scared, not that he would mention that to anyone, he clicked on the first link to a song that he came across. Ironically enough, there was an ad placed before it on YouTube about Ireland and he smiled, chuckling quietly as he sank down onto the couch in the back of the bus. However, when the ad finished, he let out a surprised yelp and quickly turned the volume down on his phone. What the _hell_ was this?! People actually listened to this? A girl that was at a _One Direction_ concert listened to this and was friends with someone who was wearing 1D merch? What was the world coming to! He sat in silence, mouth hanging open as he watched the rather vulgar music video for the band with guys who had longer hair than Harry which was kind of amusing because instead of looking like flaming gays with long hair, they looked... hardcore. And frightening. All he could understand what the lead "singer" (not that he would consider any of this singing) was saying was something about firing up a chainsaw and there was a guy _being attacked by a chainsaw_ and there was so much blood! Was this a music video or a snuff film? He would rather walk in on Louis eating the come out of Harry's ass than continue watching something like this, so he clicked the home button on his phone, a frown now on his face, looking up just as the other lads walked into the back of the bus, giving him odd looks.

"Looking into new music, then, Neil?" Louis asked, snickering, his arm looped around Harry's waist, as per usual when there were no paps or nosy, annoying fans around.

"First of all, _Lewis,_ it's Niall, and second of all," he decided not to comment on the music, instead shoving his phone back in his pocket, "tell the driver to head to the nearest Wawa, yea? I wanna see what all the fuss is about."

Louis just rolled his eyes, muttering something about Niall being a "total fat ass" but the Irish lad ignored him, instead stretching out on the couch and turning to look at Zayn and Liam, who were now sitting in the big, comfy chair across from the couch. Well, more like Zayn was sitting in Liam's lap and Liam, the giant fucking puppy that he was, was smiling like an idiot and nuzzling against Zayn's neck. It was disgusting, so Niall just rolled his eyes and placed a pillow under the back of his head.

*

He was woken by someone roughly shaking his shoulder and he didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was Louis. Still mostly asleep, his hair now all over the place, he rolled off the couch and straightened his clothes out. Turns out the nearest Wawa had been about an hour away, and half an hour out of the way of their hotel, but there was nothing a millionaire member of a boy band couldn't make someone do for him, was there? He hopped off the bus, stretching with a loud, obnoxious groan, and began walking towards the... gas station? Niall squinted before letting out a pleased noise when he saw that it wasn't just a gas station, but a place to buy food as well, so he stopped walking and instead decided to run, not thinking about the consequences of being caught without his bodyguards, but as he entered the small little convenience store, he saw that it was... basically empty, aside from a few workers. There was a cashier at the front who didn't pay him any attention, then again, it was an older man, with, like, gray hair and wrinkles, so that was probably why he wasn't recognized. There was also two other employees behind some sort of station which, upon closer inspection, looked to be the place where they made sandwiches, both younger than the cashier but still neither paid any attention to him so he walked passed them, looking around, heading towards the place where they had bags of chips (fucking Doritos were the best, especially the cool ranch, and they had a _whole rack_ of them). It was when he grabbed two of the big, blue bags that he heard two voices, bickering playfully back and forth, and the one sounded kind of familiar but he couldn't think of from where.

"Come _on_ , bae! Try the sweet tea I promise it's delicious. It's like ten times as sweet as I am!" one of the people, a female, was saying, and the other person, also female, laughed but he couldn't catch her reply, only heard the loud laughter that came from the first girl. And then one of the females stepped closer, not yet having seen him, and opened one of the refrigerators, pulling out two bottles that were labeled "Wawa Extra Sweet Tea." The girl then turned around and she looked like she was about to say something but then she nearly dropped the bottles and Niall nearly dropped his chips because this was the same girl from the show! He could tell by her fucking weird ass shirt.

He gave a nod of his head, smiling awkwardly, before the girl spoke. Well, more like shouted, grabbing her friend and pulling her over while saying, "Look, Jen, your husband came to see you!" and, oh, it was the other girl. Short Girl. Jen. His biggest fan or probably something equally as ridiculous but she was cute and he found himself staring at her and he felt really awkward for a moment so all he could blurt out was, "Jen, do you really need _extra_ sweet tea?" and that, apparently, was not the right thing to say because Jen's face went red and the other girl, what the fuck even was her name again, shoved the two bottles into her friend's hands and began moving towards him (stalking, was more like it) and he actually took a step back because if there was one thing he knew, it was never to mess with an angry girl. Especially an angry girl with a scary shirt on who listened to music about killing people and probably chopped off guy's dicks with a chainsaw or something, he didn't know.

"So, Mr. Horan," well, it seemed she was a fan, since she knew his last name and everything, "You have a problem with my friend and I drinking sweet tea, do ya?"

The blond just blinked at her, giving his shoulders a shrug, but before he could respond there was a shriek that startled him enough to actually drop the chips and the scary girl and her friend were both looking behind him. Before he could even turn around to look (not that he needed to, given the shriek kind of gave it away) the girl that had previously been yelling at him was now covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide, and kind of watery, and Jen had this fond look on her face, shaking her head. So... his words had been forgotten. But why -

"Holy shit he's _real!_ " What the fuck? Who was she talking about? Santa? Jesus? Who could possibly -

"Er, yeah, I'm... I'm real?" Harry fucking Styles. Of course the scary chick would be in love with the hipster. He would have guessed she was more of a Zayn girl (what were the fans calling themselves these days? Stans? Whatever, he didn't care). "Um. Why were you yelling at Niall...?"

And... right. The girl was back to giving him an angry glare and Niall looked pointedly at Jen, who had since moved to be standing beside her friend, a hurt look back on her face, and for once Niall actually felt _bad_ because he actually hadn't meant to say it, so he sighed and bent down to pick up the chips he had dropped, handing them over to Harry, who took them with a look of disapproval probably because they weren't "healthy" or whatever. 

"Look, Jen," he started carefully only to laugh as Jen's face went red again, this time looking like she was trying not to smile or pass out or die, "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just gonna say you don't need the sweet tea _because you're probably sweet enough now will you please stop giving me a death glare Jesus Christ._ " The last bit being directed at her friend because the girl was back to glaring at him in annoyance and what could only be described as rage. "How about me and the lads buy you anything from here that you want, yeah? Maybe a follow on Twitter... or a phone number?"

Before the scary girl or Harry could respond, Jen was already nodding, pulling out her phone, even when her friend turned to look at her, making a noise of disapproval that was actually pretty close to a growl, but Jen seemed to be ignoring her. Sometimes Niall really loved being famous. It was pretty simple to manipulate ladies into giving him their numbers. He punched in his number to her phone, putting his name under "Mr. Horan" with a winky face emoji with it's tongue sticking out. That seemed suitable. He then pulled out his own phone, following both of their Twitters, rolling his eyes when he followed the scary girl (her Twitter said Keira which, yeah, now he remembered, of course) because he Twitter name was not something he would have expected from a One Direction fan but, sure enough, her profile declared her to be "metal and 1D af" and she posted a lot of shit about them, along with other various things he didn't give a shit about, but his good deed of the day was done. Harry, having been looking over his shoulder, blushed when he saw some of the Larry things Keira posted, coughing awkwardly and not-so-subtly asking if she wanted a follow from him as well. Niall thought Keira would pass out right then in there, Jen probably thinking the same thing considering she was the one that accepted the offer from the tall, lanky, pale guy. 

The rest of their encounter was mostly uneventful unless Keira picking some of the more pricy things from Wawa with a smug look on her face. Jen seemed lost, unsure of what to get, but with the help of her friend she ordered some sort of panini and Niall, for his own safety because Keira was still sending him glares every so often, kept his mouth shut instead of making jokes about Jen liking a lot of meat in her mouth. But he imagined it. Of course he did. He'd always had a thing for shorter girls. Keira was around his height but Jen had to be no more than five feet, five inches at most. It was adorable. And if she didn't text him, he could always pester her on Twitter. Speaking of which...

While waiting for the girls to be done, leaving Harry to pay for everything, he pulled out his phone and opened up Twitter, finding Jen's Twitter and smirking, sending a quick Tweet to her, saying he hoped she had enjoyed the show and the food that they were buying for her. Within seconds, he was getting mentions like crazy, but Jen hadn't checked her phone yet. Good. He walked over to her while her friend was distracted, leaning down and quietly saying, "Check my Twitter when you leave. Your mentions are probably going crazy right now."

And then he left, walking right out, even as Jen whipped around, probably to say something, but he was already gone. He would be speaking to her later. He was going to make sure of that.


End file.
